<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'd Like To Borrow Kaladin by EndlessGloaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571379">We'd Like To Borrow Kaladin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming'>EndlessGloaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Doors Between Suites [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaladin's turn to go spend the evening with Shallan and Adolin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Doors Between Suites [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'd Like To Borrow Kaladin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/gifts">Messis Hythica (she_is_rysn)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For she_is_rysn, for writing some excellent inspiration.</p><p>Set after Shallan's visit to Kaladin and Jasnah in the first work in this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kaladin entered Shallan and Adolin's room and she shut the door behind him.He looked between the other two and swallowed.</p><p class="p1">He was far more nervous than he'd been when he and Jasnah had "borrowed" Shallan. In hindsight, that was because he felt like he was letting Jasnah drive and he could just go along and enjoy it. Now, he was the one with two people who were not his wife, and there was definitely something intimidating in that.</p><p class="p1">"So, what do we want to do? I assume mostly it will be me and Adolin doing things with and to Shallan?"</p><p class="p1">"Ah, well, I don't know what your inclinations are, but..." Adolin's eyes ran up and down Kaladin.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin cocked his head. "You were thinking the two of us might...."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah." Adolin licked his lips.</p><p class="p1">"I didn't know you were attracted to men."</p><p class="p1">Adolin looked at the ground, then back up at Kaladin. "Well, not often, but sometimes, and...you are something special."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">Adolin spoke quickly. "I may have kind of had a crush on you for a while." He shrank slightly. "So, um, are you...not attracted to men, then?"</p><p class="p1">"Not especially, but I'm also not bothered by the idea."</p><p class="p1">" 'Not bothered' doesn't sound very enthusiastic--"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin put his hands up. "That wasn't quite the right way to put it.I'm..." How did Kaladin feel about the possibility of being intimate with Adolin?"Intrigued? Possibly interested?"</p><p class="p1">Adolin put his hands up. "I don't want to pressure you into anything--"</p><p class="p1">"No, you wouldn't be. I haven't given much thought to trying anything with another man, but considering it now, well, it might be fun. And I've found I like trying new things in the bedroom."</p><p class="p1">"Well, that's a start." Adolin stepped closer. "Of course, speak up if anything makes you uncomfortable."</p><p class="p1">"Of course."</p><p class="p1">Adolin licked his lips again and stepped right up next to Kaladin."Have you ever kissed a man before?"</p><p class="p1">"I can't say that I have."</p><p class="p1">Adolin was staring at his lips.</p><p class="p1"><em>This is going to be more new experiences than I expected.</em> He leaned forward and slightly down to meet the other man's lips. Adolin responded immediately, kissing him back with enthusiasm, wrapping one arm behind Kaladin's back to pull their bodies together. His other hand tangled into Kaladin's hair. The contact was warmer, rougher, with an undefinable, well, masculinity. It was like his kiss was at a deeper pitch. He smelled like cologne and combat practice. The feeling of a man's body pressed against him was different too, so much larger and firmer. There was a certain balance between them. <em>Yes, I could get to like this.</em> He tried running his hand through Adolin's hair and found it slick and soft, and, to his surprise, it had two distinctly different textures--and he was sure, without looking, that he could tell the black and blond apart by feel.</p><p class="p1">When they broke, Adolin said, "Never kissed anyone taller than me before."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin smiled."Never kissed anyone close to my own height."</p><p class="p1">Shallan was standing closer to them, watching with a hungry fascination.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin narrowed his eyes at her. "You're taking Memories of this, aren't you?"</p><p class="p1">She pressed her lips together, ducking her head and looking to the side. "Yes."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin almost protested, then shrugged. "As long as you have a place to put the drawings nobody will find them."</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "Oh, I do."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin lowered his head, looking askance at her. "Did you do any of your, ahem, visit to me and Jasnah?"</p><p class="p1">"A few."</p><p class="p1">"Can I see them?"</p><p class="p1">She went near the back wall of the room and pushed on a floor board. The other end popped up and she reached under and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper.</p><p class="p1">"I didn't actually think to take Memories while I was there, so these aren't perfectly accurate."</p><p class="p1">They were, however, fantastic. Jasnah with her mouth on Shallan's breast from the view Shallan would have had of it, and not much different from what Kaladin saw looking over her shoulder. An elegant, nearly symmetric view of the two women humping each other's thighs.</p><p class="p1">Looking at the pictures stoked Kaladin's erection, which was growing uncomfortable trapped inside his trousers. "I see your 'detailed account' of what we did came with some illustrations."</p><p class="p1">Adolin nodded, also looking on the drawings. "It did indeed. Though I do have slightly mixed feelings about looking at them and hearing what you all did.Remember, she is my cousin."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin raised an eyebrow at him. "Shallan said you considered asking to join in."</p><p class="p1">"Considered. Situationally, it was extremely tempting. Couldn't get past the cousin-ness."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin nodded. "Right.I bet Jasnah would enjoy seeing these pictures, though."</p><p class="p1">"I'll get them out again some time when both of you are over."</p><p class="p1">A silence began to settle over them.Kaladin wasn't going to let this get any more awkward than it already was."Anyway, what shall we do?"</p><p class="p1">Adolin sidled over to him and put an arm around his waist."So, you and I were talking about possibly trying some things together...."</p><p class="p1">"I did train as a surgeon. You can be direct and specific." At least in theory. It was a little hypocritical, given his own difficulty verbalizing his desires.</p><p class="p1">Adolin drew in a deep breath. "May I penetrate you?"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin raised an eyebrow."I'm willing to give it a try."</p><p class="p1">"I'm guessing you haven't had anything, um, in you."</p><p class="p1">"Fingers. Turns out there's a good spot to hit."</p><p class="p1">"Oh really?"</p><p class="p1">"I could demonstrate on you."</p><p class="p1">Adolin swallowed. "We'd intended to treat you first as Shallan said you did for her, but I can't bring myself to say no to that."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin smirked."I think I'll enjoy this just fine." He kissed Adolin again, more roughly than he would with Jasnah or Shallan.The other man growled and pressed his hips against Kaladin's.Yes, they were both ready for this. Their hands moved rapidly taking off each other's clothing, jackets quickly followed by shirts. They both hesitated before getting to their trousers.They pulled back from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Do you need me to undress you both?" Shallan stood there, lips parted, arms folded, legs awkwardly crossed.</p><p class="p1">Adolin chuckled and reached for Kaladin's belt.He looked searchingly at Kaladin.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, go ahead." Kaladin put a hand on Adolin's belt buckle and the other man nodded.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin had Adolin's belt and buttons undone first and pushed his trousers down over his hips.Adolin's erection sprang free. <em>That's going to take some working up to</em>. Adolin was <em>thick</em>. Experimentally brushing the back of his knuckles along Adolin's shaft, Kaladin drew a groan as Adolin's hands stilled and tensed, gripping the fabric of Kaladin's trousers. His hands resumed undressing him with renewed vigor, and he nodded appreciatively when Kaladin's own member was exposed.</p><p class="p1">When they finished getting their clothing off, Adolin asked, "So, how would you like me for this?"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin pointed."Lie on the bed."</p><p class="p1">Adolin smirked."Yes, sir."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin rolled his eyes, but Adolin did, in fact, climb onto the bed, flopping down on his back.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin was just about to ask about some kind of oil or lubrication when Adolin handed him a small bottle.Of course he was prepared.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin had volunteered to do this, and it did sound at least interesting and probably fun, but he was still nervous. He poured himself a generous amount of oil and slicked his first two fingers as well as Adolin's entrance. He used his other hand to pull Adolin's erection into his mouth and the other man gasped.</p><p class="p1">This was, of course, his first time performing oral sex on a man. It was, like many of his new experiences recently, odd but not unpleasant. Jasnah claimed to enjoy doing this to him, and he could see the appeal: not just the intimacy and vulnerability, but the sensation for him of that perfectly smooth skin in his mouth and feeling Adolin's warm pulse right there on his tongue.</p><p class="p1">He started working his tongue around the crown and up and down the shaft and managed to get into a rhythm. He should be subtle and teasing about this, but he was too nervous for that; he wanted direct. </p><p class="p1">By the sounds Adolin was making and the barely-restrained rocking of his hips, he didn't seem to mind. He looked up at Adolin, who stared at him with wonder and lust, lips slightly parted. To the extent that he could with his mouth so full, Kaladin smiled.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin started working his lower hand, pushing one finger into Adolin.The other man let out a long satisfied hum and the ring of muscle relaxed around his finger, so Kaladin continued pushing deeper. He wasn't quite sure how Jasnah found that spot on him, but he knew roughly where it was by feel, so he simply started pressing upward, working his way farther in. Before long, he found a squishy spot and Adolin gasp-shouted. </p><p class="p1">"Stormfather, what is that?"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin pulled his mouth free. "Prostate gland, if you really want to know."</p><p class="p1">"You make it sound so...medical."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin gave a shrug, which turned out awkwardly with how he was leaning on his elbows. "I learned the anatomical terms young, so that's how I think of most body parts."</p><p class="p1">Adolin grinned. "I wasn't expecting an anatomically precise answer, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin met Adolin's eyes and drew the other man back into his mouth.Adolin's eyelids fluttered but he kept watching.Kaladin pulled his finger out and lined up two to go in, then looked up at Adolin.He nodded, so Kaladin continued, pushing both fingers in. Adolin tensed around his fingers at first, then relaxed, so he pushed farther, which allowed him to try stimulating that squishy spot with both fingers. Adolin looked down at him with eyes full of wonder and was letting out a soft moan with every breath.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin pulled off again."You ready?"</p><p class="p1">"For...?"</p><p class="p1">"I assumed the next thing after this is me penetrating you. I know that's the reverse of what you originally requested, but--"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, yes, I'm happy to be on the receiving end of that too."</p><p class="p1">Kaladin slid his fingers out and used more of the oil to slick up his own rock hard member, positioned himself in front of Adolin's hips, and started gently rocking, barely pressing the head of his cock in. Adolin looked at him intensely, jaw clenched.</p><p class="p1">"I can do this really slowly if--"</p><p class="p1">"No, go in, please."</p><p class="p1">So that wasn't discomfort, but impatience.Kaladin smirked and pushed forward, still not too fast, and Adolin let out a deep throaty moan. He'd been paying attention to Adolin to make sure he didn't hurt him, but storms, that felt good.Adolin was so tight and warm around him. <em>I can definitely get to like this.</em></p><p class="p1">Kaladin couldn't help laughing when he looked over at Shallan. She was practically drooling. She'd dragged over a plush chair and was humping the arm. She chewed on the fingers of her safehand and used her freehand on her nipples. And at some point while he and Adolin had been occupied, she'd taken her clothes off.</p><p class="p1">"Can I fit in there between you, on top of Adolin?"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin looked down at how they were currently arranged. Grabbing a pillow, he lifted Adolin's hips, then jammed the pillow under. "I'm not quite sure where all the legs will go, but that should work."</p><p class="p1">Shallan took that as her cue and practically leapt onto the bed, swinging a leg over Adolin to straddle his hips. When she sat down onto Adolin's erection, he sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Storms, this has to be the best thing in the cosmere."</p><p class="p1">With Adolin's hips tilted up like this, it should be possible to get the right angle to hit that--</p><p class="p1">A wild shout broke from Adolin's throat.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">Adolin was in heaven.Nothing in the Tranquiline Halls could compare to this.</p><p class="p1">Bridgeboy--Kaladin--slid slowly in and out of him with that long beautiful cock, hitting that amazing spot each time he pushed inward.That was good enough on its own, but with Shallan straddling him... Storms, he wasn't going to last long like this, but then, he didn't need to--beyond extending his own pleasure, at least.</p><p class="p1">He pulled Shallan forward so he could feel her skin against his. She came nose to nose and her hair fell all around them. For a moment, it was just the two of them inside a tiny private tent of red while all these wondrous things happened to his pelvis.He kissed her--storms, it was getting hard to control any part of his body, including his mouth--and then moved down her shoulder, drawing the cloud of red away with one hand.That gave him a clear view of Kaladin, who stared at him like an oncoming stormwall.Their eyes stayed locked as heat built inside Adolin, until he gave himself over to the sensation and closed his eyes so he could focus on nothing but those feelings.</p><p class="p1">He held tight to Shallan, arms wrapped around her, helping her slide up and down him, his fingers pressing into her back.</p><p class="p1">"Faster, Kaladin! Harder!"</p><p class="p1">He obliged. </p><p class="p1">The pleasure so intense Adolin felt he would burst.He started shouting before he even reached his peak, and when he did, he felt like he was blasting into Shallan, each spurt accompanied by delight inside him as Kaladin synchronized his thrusts to the waves that passed through Adolin. Even as he floated he appreciated what fantastic timing and attention to detail the bridgeboy had.</p><p class="p1">And Kaladin did not stop, even as Adolin was coming down. His hands clamped into Adolin's thighs with bruising strength. Adolin managed to open his eyes in time to see Kaladin wound as tight as he'd ever seen him, and that was saying something. Every muscle in his neck stood out; every line of his torso was defined.Shallan lifted from Adolin's chest just enough to turn and watch.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin shouted his own release and thrust all the way into Adolin, hips mashing up against the backs of Adolin's thighs. He could feel Kaladin's seed spilling into him as his cock throbbed in Adolin's opening. He managed a few short uncoordinated thrusts into Adolin, but his control was gone. His long dark hair flung about his head as the spasms of pleasure caused him to jerk.</p><p class="p1">Storms, that was a sight.</p><p class="p1">Kaladin finally stilled, a dreamy slackness coming over him, eyes still closed. Besides hard breathing and a fatigued sway, he did not make to move until he slid out of Adolin, soft and spent, which sent one last twitch through both of them. Wobbling and eyes only half open, Kaladin barely managed to climb forward and flop down next to Adolin, who hadn't moved since his own climax.His whole body was limp as a dead vine, and Kaladin looked about the same.</p><p class="p1">Shallan sat up, and Adolin finally popped out of her.She looked between the two of them, huge, mischievous grin on her face. </p><p class="p1">With some difficulty, Adolin managed to figure out how to speak. "You don't look disappointed we both finished without you."</p><p class="p1">She smiled back at him."I know you're good for multiple rounds as long as you get a break." She turned to Kaladin and stroked his arm. "What about you?"</p><p class="p1">Kaladin scrunched up his face."Yeah. Give me a few minutes."</p><p class="p1">Shallan snuggled in between them, getting both their heads on her shoulders and both of them draping limbs over her. "If you two fall asleep, I'm not sure I'll be able to get up, but right now I don't care."</p><p class="p1">"No promises," Kaladin said, eyes closed, voice already drowsy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real talk: I'm a comment whore. Sometimes I have a story that's playing in my head and I just have to write it down, but when that's not the case, I tend to work on whatever people seem to be enjoying. So, if you're enjoying something I write, let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>